Torn V2
by Mrs. CenaOrtonBrooks
Summary: John has been stuck in the friend zone for 3 years now. When he finally realizes he doesn't want to be best bud to Ray Ramirez anymore, his "best friend" Randy Orton is already making moves to get Ray as his girl. Will John get his girl or be best friend?
1. Friend Zone

Torn V2

**Here it is tell me if you like it or should I just continue with the first one.  
><strong>  
>|2004|<p>

John's POV

I was sitting around catering with the guys.  
>"Oh, look what's coming this way." Randy said. I looked the hallway. Ray Ramirez was making her way down the hallway. She was the sexiest diva on the roster. Long black hair. She's a gorgeous light skinned black girlzn. Her body was out of this world nice tits with a amazing ass, she stood about 5'8". Piercing green eyes with plump perfect lips. If it sounds like I have a crush on her I do. If I could make my dream girl it would be her. She has the best personality. Chill, funny, and she loves sports.<br>"Hey Ray Ray." I said she smiled seeing me.  
>"Hi Johnny. You look cute." She kissed my cheek. I hugged her and did the same. Randy coughed.<br>"Hi." She said giving him a weird look. Ray didn't really like Randy. She found him arrogant and full of himself. I didn't blame her he could be a asshole sometimes.  
>"Damn, I can't get a hug?"<br>"No, John's the only one." I smiled.  
>"You hug Eddie."<br>"Yeah, because he's like a dad to me. You're a really like the ugly family dog." I tried to hide my laugh. Randy gave her a dirty look.  
>"What your issue?"<br>"I don't deal with dick heads. Bye John see you later." She left.  
>"Bitch." He said.<br>"Hey man. Don't call her that." I said seriously.  
>"What's her issue with me?"<br>"Maybe it's... The time you went through her stuff, those times you tried to hit on her in OVW. Or when you look at her like a perv after her matches."  
>"You stare at her too."<br>"Yeah, but you never stop and make it so obvious. She doesn't like that."  
>"Whatever. Are you hitting that?"<br>"No, I don't look at her that way."  
>"Have you seen her. You can't look at her any other way. You just getting kisses on the cheek? That's weak man. I thought you could get any girl you want."<br>"I can. I just don't want to do Ray like that. Cause I have respect for her."  
>"So you won't get mad if I try to get with her?" I laughed.<br>"I'll be helping you off the ground. She hates you."  
>"Hate is a strong word. Dislike is better. I'll just put the Orton charm and she's mine." That made me mad. I don't like when guys just want to sleep with her.<br>"Okay, man. But I'm warning you know. We may be friends. But if you break her heart. I break you."  
>"Haha. Don't try." He slapped my back hard as he left. I wasn't fucking with him.<p>

Randy's POV

I went to go find Ray. I've been wanting to get with her since I met her in OVW. She was so sexy. Fat ass, Nice tits. I just want to fuck the hell out of her. I found the Divas locker room and opened the door.  
>"There's a thing called knocking, Orton." Trish said.<br>"Whatever where is Ray?"  
>"What?" She said looking up from the make up chair.<br>"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"  
>"No. Now leave."<br>"Come on. Let me show you how much of a good guy I can be."  
>"Fuck off Orton. Before I go get Kane."<br>"Why don't you like me?"  
>"Maybe because you're an ass." Torrie said.<br>"There you go. Now leave. I'm serious."  
>"The more you turn me down. The more I get turned on." I winked at her before leaving.<p>

Ray's POV

"What was that?" Maria laughed.  
>"Ugh! I hate him. He is such a ass."<br>"What is the issue between you two?" Trish asked.  
>"He's been so disrespectful to me since OVW. He thinks I'm some easy chick he can have for one night."<br>"It's Randy Orton. If he wants one night with you. You take it." Joy Giovanni said as you can see she's the slut of the WWE.  
>"We don't need your input, Joy." Christy Hemme said.<br>"Maybe you wouldn't be so uptight Ray. You need someone to fuck you."  
>"Joy say one more thing I'm whopping your ass."<br>"I'll go get JBL."  
>"Then I'll get John and we all know who's gonna win that."<br>"Whatever." She huffed leaving out.  
>"She needs to learn to keep her mouth and legs closed." Trish said.<br>"There's always one." We laughed.  
>"So Randy wants you, huh?" Christy asked.<br>"Yeah, he just wants to fuck around. I already know."  
>"Maybe you and John should finally go out. You two would be the cutest couple." Torrie said.<br>"John doesn't like me like that."  
>"Have you seen the way he looks at you? Ray I can see he wants nothing more than to call you his girl."<br>"We're just friends Torrie. Nothing more, nothing less."  
>"As fine as Cena is you just want to be friends?" Trish laughed.<br>"Uhh. Well shut up Trish." I blushed.  
>"Ever heard of friends with benefits?" Christy laughed.<br>"Oh gosh." I was turning red.  
>"Leave the girl alone." Lita said coming in the door.<br>"What they need to hook up. Then give me every single detail. Because I know it would be hot." Christy smirked.  
>"Oh god." I laughed.<p>

John's POV

"Hi Johnny." Joy said walking up to me.  
>"I was wondering if you're gonna be busy later?" She said running her fingers down my chest.<br>"No, why?"  
>"You know how it gets. Being all alone on the road. And I need some company. Can you keep me company John." She said with a seductive smile.<br>"I sure can." She hugged me.  
>"I'll stop by your room after the show." She leaned and kissed me.<br>"Later John." I smiled and walked back to my locker room. I passed by Ray.  
>"Damn Ray Ray. You're looking fine as hell." She had on a cut up black shirt with black short shorts, and some red high heels.<br>"Thanks, we're still doing movie night right?" Crap, I totally forgot we always did movie night on Tuesdays.  
>"Uh, yeah."<br>"You forgot huh?"  
>"No, just slipped my mind for a second."<br>"Okay, I'll be over after the show." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I didn't want to turn down Ray. But I've been wanting Joy for the longest. She can't hold a candle to Ray, but I'm a man and I have needs. I guess I'll just cancel with Ray, tell her I'm sick. I hate lying to her.

|End of SmackDown|

Ray's POV

I was still on my high off my match Stacy. Her and I always had great matches espeacially infront of a great crowd like Chicago. I got out of the shower and saw I had a text from John.  
>'I came down with something. Not feeling so good. Don't want u to see me blowing chunks, have to cancel. Sorry'<br>'Ah, it's okay. Hope you get better' I got changed and left the arena. I stopped at a CVS and got some stuff to sooth John's stomach. When I got to his hotel I headed to his room. Walking down the hallway I saw Randy.  
>"Mm, damn baby. Looking fine." He said like a perv.<br>"Leave me alone."  
>"Well I can see with all that medicine you must not be feeling that good. I bet Dr. Orton could fix that."<br>"Fuck off. These are for John."  
>"He's sick?"<br>"Aren't you two bestfriends? Yes, he texted me saying he's not feeling well."  
>"He was doing well when Joy and him went to dinner." 'Joy?'<br>"What are you talking about Randal?"  
>"Mm, you sound good saying my name. Anyway Joy and him are hooking up as we speak. If you want to get back at him, I'm here."<br>"What kind of friend are you?"  
>"It's not like you're dating. Come on I know you want some good dick and baby its right here." He said grabbing himself.<br>"Go play with yourself Randy."  
>"You know you can't keep diddling yourself, and I'm here if you need me." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I knocked on John's door. He opened it half naked.<br>"Oh snap, hey Ray. What are you doing here?"  
>"To bring you some stuff for your stomach." He looked fine.<br>"Johnny! Hurry and get back to this pussy baby." My jaw dropped.  
>"Ray I can explain." I shoved the medicine to his chest and left. If he wanted to hook up with Joy he didn't have to lie to me about it.<p>

John's POV

I cursed myself. I hate when Ray is mad especially with me. I closed the door.  
>"John! Baby." I groaned.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing." She pulled down my shorts.<br>"Good now let me suck on this." She started giving me head. I closed my eyes imaging it was Ray. I pulled out of her mouth and put a condom on. I turned Joy over and entered her.  
>"Oh, John. God you're so big." I kepting imagining I was hearing and feeling Ray. I started pounding into her getting closer to my climax. Joy screamed my name as she came. I pulled out and laid next to her.<br>"Johnny that was so good."  
>"Yes, it was Ray."<br>"What did you just say?"  
>"I didn't mean it. It slipped out." She slapped me.<br>"Fuck you! If you wanted her just get with the bitch."  
>"Don't call her that." She slapped me again.<br>"Get the fuck out Joy."  
>"My pleasure." She put her clothes back on and left. I went in the bathroom. My cheek had hand marks on it. I sighed and took a shower. I have to talk to Ray. Seeing her pissed at me is a terrible thing.<p>

Ray's POV

I watched Men in Black alone. Someone knocked on the door. I looked through the peephole. It was John.  
>"What John?" I yelled through the door.<br>"Please talk to me. Ray Ray I'm sorry." I opened the door.  
>"What Cena?" He hated when I used his last name.<br>"Ray, I'm sorry-"  
>"Before you start rambling. I mad at you for lying to me, not for fucking Joy. You don't have to lie so you can hook up with a girl. Just be straight up with me."<br>"I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time. Can I have a hug?" He smiled knowing I couldn't say no to those dimples.  
>"Okay." We hugged. He kissed my cheek.<br>"Can we still have movie night?"  
>"Men in Black is almost over."<br>"Can we cuddle like old times?"  
>"Yes, no grabbing my booty."<br>"But it's so nice and round."  
>"You're on probation." He laughed as we came in.<br>"So was she any good?" Ray asked.  
>"She was... Not the worst I've ever had. Her pussy wasn't that tight and her moans were weird." John and I were open with each other about everything. No secrets between us.<br>"Did you go down on her?"  
>"No she had a bad wax job. I prefer girl to have no hair or that little strip."<br>"Oh, did she have the kind of nipples you like?"  
>"They weren't fat enough."<br>"You're so picky John." I laughed.  
>"We all imagine what we want our dream sex partner to be."<br>"Mine would have a nice, thick, long dick-"  
>"No, you want a 2 incher." I threw a pillow at him getting on the bed.<br>"Shut up. He would have the body of a Greek god, and can eat pussy like no ones business."  
>"Ray, I'm right here." I smiled.<br>"Not even."  
>"You don't think I'm good in bed?"<br>"Well you came her pretty quick from messing with Joy."  
>"It was a quick hit, okay?"<br>"Be honest are you a two pump chump?"  
>"Want to find out?" I teased.<br>"Baby, you can't handle all this."  
>"Yes I can, and no I'm not a minute man. I'm a 10 minute man." I laughed.<br>"It'll be the best the 10 minutes of your life."  
>"You'll cum early with me baby."<br>"We should see." He said hovering over me.  
>"You are on probation."<br>"Why can't we be friends with benefits?"  
>"Because it'll get complicated, and I love you too much to fuck up with you."<br>"I love you too Ray. But we both know you feel more between each other." He squeezed my thigh.  
>"I won't tell anyone. It'll be our secret."<br>"John, I don't want Joy's seconds." He sighed.  
>"Whatever Ray." He got up to leave.<br>"So you're like every other guy now?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You're just friends with me so you can get some."  
>"No, Ray. I never ever looked at you like that ever. I've known you for what 3 years? If I wanted to get with you I wouldn't be taking so long. You're one of my best friends that I love with all my heart. But you're still a beautiful woman. That I'm overly attracted to you. I'm a man. It's natural for me to want you. Every beautiful inch of you." He looked at me with a honest look.<br>"But John we're just friends."

John's POV

That is the one thing a man never wants to hear.  
>"Wow, okay by friend." I said leaving. I have the biggest crush on Ray and all my dreams of being with her just died.<br>"Johnny! Wait!" Ray ran after me.  
>"John, I didn't mean it that. I'm not putting you in the friend zone. I love you. But I love what we have. I don't want to mess it up." She held my hand looking at me with those exotic greens eyes.<br>"Okay, I'm sorry."  
>"Let's cuddle okay?"<br>"Okay." I guess that's all I'm getting. I'm pretty sure I made it obvious I have feelings, and Ray didn't even notice. Aren't girls appose to notice these things?

|The Next Morning|

Ray's POV

I woke up and took a shower and got dressed John was still asleep. There was a knock at the door.  
>"Fuck!" It was Randy.<br>"Leave Orton."  
>"No, I like seeing beautiful things in the morning."<br>"Fuck off."  
>"I'm not being crude here."<br>"What makes you want to be nice all of a sudden?"  
>"You intrigue me, Ray. I have women falling for me. You, not so much. I don't mean anything to you. That turns me on. You turn me on. I'm here now. And I want you. I'm not stopping until I get you. Not in a physical way. I want you as my girl." He smiled. I got to admit he those have a cute smile.<br>"And to show you I'm not fucking around." He handed me a red box. It was a diamond necklace.  
>"I have never ever given a girl a gift like this. You're special, Ray." I kissed her hand she pushed me back.<br>"This is fake first of all. I don't want my neck green." I threw the box at him.  
>"I already now you just want this pussy. Then you'll brag about it. No, you're not getting me." I slammed the door in his face.<br>"Ughh... Why so angry?" John asked.  
>"Your ass... I'm mean friend, Orton." I laughed.<br>"He's so annoying."  
>"He wants you."<br>"He's not getting me."

Randy's POV

I can tell when I smiled Ray smiled. She's a tough one, but I'm gonna get her. John lost his chance. He wants to be best buddy, he'll never get Ray doing that. Me on the other hand I'm letting Ray know that I want her.

John's POV

Randy knows I have feelings for Ray, and he's trying to get at her? What a great friend. I'm just praying that she doesn't fall for him.  
>"What's wrong, Johnny?" I got zoned out.<br>"Nothing, just don't fall for Randy's tricks. When he locks on a girl he won't let go."  
>"I hate when guys are on my ass."<br>"It's big you can't help but too." I grabbed it.  
>"Probation." She slapped my chest. I laughed.<br>"Want to get some breakfast, my treat?"  
>"Sure." She got out of the bed. I smiled at her.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing, it's a habit. I smile when I see gorgeous things." She blushed.<br>"You're off probation." I grabbed her thighs.  
>"You are a goddess." I laughed.<br>"Aw, you're not so bad either." She kissed the top of my head. I would give anything for it to be my lips. She showered I got dressed.  
>"Ray Ray I'm gonna be in the hallway."<br>"Okay, I won't be long." I left and waited outside. Rey Mysterio came walking by.  
>"Sup John?"<br>"Nothing. Bout to go get breakfast with Rizzy."  
>"Oh, that's cool. Orton's been talking about here man."<br>"I know. He wants her. Ray's gonna hurt that man if he doesn't knock it off."  
>"So you're just going to let her slip away?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Ray isn't like any girl. I'm not talking body wise. Girls like that don't come along every day. Do you always want to be the bestfriend?"<br>"No, I tried to take it there yesterday, but I made it sound like I wanted to be friends with benefits."  
>"You need to let her know man. If Randy doesn't get her someone will. Let that be you." He walked away. Rey was right. When isn't he? I need to show Ray that I want her. Not just for sex, but for her. She walked into the hallway. Even in a white tank and jeans, no makeup she's flawless.<br>"You're so hot you make fire go damn." She laughed.  
>"You're stupid. Come on, cutie." I took her hand.<br>"Do you mind?"  
>"No." We got to the elevator.<br>"So are you getting a push soon?" She asked.  
>"Well... I heard I may get a match a WrestleMania 20." She hugged me.<br>"That's great John. I think they're keeping me at the bra and panties level."  
>"Don't worry. You're starting to get matches now. You never know that women's title could be yours."<br>"One day."  
>"Then I'll get the WWE Championship and we can be a tag team." She laughed.<br>"Yeah, then you'll get a movie." She said sarcastically.  
>"You never know. Then I'll make your last name Cena."<br>"My last name will be Depp or Raymond, okay?" She smiled.  
>"Raymond?"<br>"Yeah, Usher. We're both from Atlanta, Ray Raymond. It sounds so good."  
>"No, Ray Cena. Sounds great."<br>"What's up with you and black girls? I think all that hip-hop is getting to you."  
>"Not all black girls. Just you." I kissed her head.<br>"Johnny has jungle fever." She laughed.

**Okaayy Soooo. Torn is my baby, but it was my first fanfic so the grammar was terrible and reading it back it just was... Eh. Compared to my latest stories. So should I keeping going with this or just put it to the side? Keep or Delete? If keep then the next chapter is going to fast forward a little and you'll see if the boys made any progress with Ray.**

**¡Please Review!**


	2. Regrets

Torn V2

|Late March '05|

Ray's POV

It's been one hell of year. My career has sky rocketed. I'm not in bikini contest anymore. Someone in the back saw I have talent and I got a push. My last suggestive match was at WrestleMania 20. Me and Stacy vs. Sable and Torrie in a pillow fight match. My team won of course. I may even get a championship match at WrestleMania 21 against Victoria . No word if I'm winning the championship. Part of the reason for the push is I'm in hella magazines now. A lot has changed including me and John. He's WWE's hot boy. He made a movie, a fucking movie. He's been feuding with JBL for the championship, and he's making a rap album. I'm so proud of my BooBoo. It sucks that we stopped talking totally. I don't know what happened. One day I was getting good morning and good night text now I'm lucky if I pass him in the hallway. I miss my ride or die. Now someone I don't miss is Randy "I hope he gets fucked in the ass with a rock" Orton.  
>He's such a pain in my fat ass. How he got to be The World Heavyweight Champion I have no damn idea. He's a asshole to the fans and people in the back. He hides the rookies stuff and walks by little kids when they ask for a autograph. And he thinks he's getting in my 7 jeans? Fuck no. And if someone goes to tell Paul or Ric he plays all innocent and sweet. It makes me fucking sick.<p>

John's POV

I was in Chaos' studios writing the finally lines for a track. The studio was kinda loud so I went in the lounge.  
>Life has gotten pretty crazy. I won the US championship at WrestleMania, shot a movie, and now I'm on the Road to WrestleMania. I may win the title from JBL. My professional life couldn't be better. My personal, well it's eh. Ray and I were getting closer and closer to each other. I love you's were being said more often. We would go on dates, even started traveling together. Then I got a part in The Marine and left for Australia since then Ray and I totally stopped talking. I miss her fine ass. I think the last time we talked I sent her a text asking when a meeting was.<br>There was a stack of magazines and the table. I sat on the couch and grabbed one.  
>'FHM Hottie: Ray Ramirez' My jaw hit the floor. I went straight to the page. She looked so hot. My dick got some blood running to it seeing her in a thong. That ass is ridiculous. I started reading her interview. She was asked what's her favorite backstage perk.<br>'Seeing hotties like John Cena all hot and sweaty after a match. I love it.' I smiled. She would always touch and grab at me after my matches. I miss that shit. I went back in the studio.  
>"Ay Chaos I was thinking we don't have anything for the ladies on the album. We need a love song." He busted out laughing.<br>"What? You want to be Usher?" I smiled thinking of Ray.  
>"Nah, just thought about it." He snatched the magazine from me.<br>"Ain't this old girl?" He asked looking at Ray.  
>"What happened to you two? I haven't seen her in a while." Marc said. Ray knows all my family and family friends. My mon loves her to death and is waiting for us to date. My dad says I better hurry before she finds something better.<br>"We lost touch."  
>"How could you lose touch with that?" Chaos asked staring at her pics.<br>"I've been busy." I said snatching the magazine back.  
>"Have you hit it?"<br>"No."  
>"What the fuck. I'd be putting her in every position possible with the ass she has."<br>"And them titties." I rolled my eyes.  
>"I don't have anything that emotional. Go to Freddie he probably has something more emotional."<br>"I'll call him up."

Randy's POV

I was getting some lunch with Dave after our workout.  
>"So you still trying to get up on Ray?"<br>"Yes, did you see her in FHM?" I said with a 'duh' tone.  
>"Who didn't? You're not going to get her."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"She told me. She's hates your guts. Hopes that you did alone."<br>"I like when girls are harsh it's sexy."  
>"If you value your face. I say let her be. Before she hits you with a haymaker."<br>"Before you know it. I'll have her in my bed screaming my name. I'll make her pretty self squirt."  
>"Dude don't talk about that when I'm eating."<p>

-Thursday Night SmackDown-  
>(AN: was it still Thursday back then?lol)

John's POV

I walked through the backstage area and stopped to see where I was on the card tonight.  
>'John Cena &amp; Ray Ramirez vs. JBL &amp; Joy' I smiled. Ray and I are going to be the best mixed tag team ever. I love the gimmick she has now. Torrie, Trish, and Stacey are the sweet girls next door. Ray is the hot sexy bad girl around the corner that every guy wants a piece of. She's the I don't take bullshit, fuck with me you get fucked up girl. Her gimmick before was terrible. She has a cute laugh so that's all she did was laugh. Every promo laugh. For example if she's being interviewed.<br>"Ray, you ready for your match against Torrie?" Giggles.  
>"How do you feel about your loss last week?" Giggles. It was so stupid. Her mic skills are dope. They gave her a chance to say something and she blew them out the water. Her wrestling is great too. She has a MMA background and grapples. So I have the perfect tag partner.<br>"Hi John." Torrie said looking at the card.  
>"Hey Torrie. Have you seen Ray?"<br>"Oh, she's doing a photo shoot down the hall. What happened to you two?"  
>"I don't know. I called her a lot but she stopped picking up."<br>"Oh, we went out one night. Got a little crazy, and well Christy throw up in her bag and her phone was ruined she had to change her number."  
>"Oh, okay. I'm gonna go fund her." I hugged Torrie and left.<br>Ray was looking hot as fuck in outfit. She had one red tight short shorts with a Atlanta Falcons jersey that was cropped to fit that sexy upper body of hers. I laughed at the number on her shirt 'Ramirez 69'.  
>"Work it girl." She looked away from the camera at me.<br>"Damn girl." I whistled. She laughed and waved at me.  
>"Take 5." The photographer said. Ray ran over to me. I gave her the biggest hug.<br>"Damn Ray look at you." I twirled her getting a good view of that ass. I'm sure it got bigger.  
>"You are still the baddest woman my eyes have seen. "<br>"Thank you. What happened to us?"  
>"We broke our promise."<br>"What promise?" She asked holding both my hands.  
>"That no matter what happens and how big we get we'll stay friends."<br>"Okay, new promise no matter how big we get I'll be the Bonnie to your Clyde." 'Bonnie and Clyde dated right?'  
>"I like that." We hugged. She kissed my chin. Too close to my lips<br>"Ray we need you." She got called back over.  
>"See you later partner." She smiled before walking off.<br>I headed to the locker room. Show and Eddie were there.  
>"Sup y'all?" I asked.<br>"Nothing man." Show said.  
>"You see Ray's photo shoot the girl is bad." I said.<br>"You two talking again?"  
>"Yes, I feel stupid for stopping." We talked about the usual backstage stuff.<br>Someone knocked in the door.  
>"It's open." I said. Ray walked in wearing some grey sweat pants with the shirt from earlier.<br>"Hi boys." She smiled walking in.  
>"Hola, Mamacita!" Eddie said hugging her.<br>"Ay baby." She said with the cute accent.  
>"High five." Show said putting his arm up. Ray stood on a chair and high fived him.<br>"Mind if I take him off your hands?" She asked taking my hand.  
>"No, you two need to bond so you can name your baby after me, Eduardo." Eddie said.<br>"What if it's a girl?"  
>"Eduarda." We laughed.<br>"You are crazy Eddie bye." She led me out.  
>"So what you wanna talk about?" I wrapped my arms around her waist as we walked into her locker room.<br>"Wait, you have your own locker room?" I asked looking around.  
>"Yes, we need it for our segment. Here." She handed me the script.<br>"We have to kiss." She smiled. I flipped through the script dropping it.  
>"Oh no." She frowned.<br>"I was joking." I didn't mean it like that. I don't want our first kiss on national television.  
>"I didn't-"<br>"Never mind. Um let's see you walk down the hall after talking to Teddy. Rochelle and Amy stop you thinking you're going to chose one of them. You blow them off because you're going to ask my fine ass. You come to my door knocking multiple times then you barge in, bad boy. Seeing me in my lingerie. You stare and then ask me to be your partner. I say yes. Then you leave I grab your booty."  
>"Sounds good, but let's not talk about that. How's Rizzy doing?"<br>"Good, as you know I got a push, and maybe I might win the title at Mania against Victoria."  
>"That's great. I saw you in FHM." I said pulling her hand and sitting her on my lap.<br>"Who didn't? You saw me in my thong?" She laughed.  
>"Yes, I don't see how they make pants to hold all that." She rolled her eyes.<br>"I may get the cover of King Magazine."  
>"That would be awesome. You'll be a household name."<br>"More urban households but yeah." She sat back down in her chair.  
>"Has Randy still been fucking with you?" I haven't talked to him in a while either.<br>"He's soooo fucking annoying. He's steals my shit just so I can chase him around the building. He buys me all these expensive gifts. I just give them to my girls. John he said he wants to fuck my ass, my ass John." She said in a paranoid tone like Randy was her stalker.  
>"Want me to talk to him?"<br>"Please. I'll love you forever and a day." She smiled.  
>"I got you girl. Want to know what I missed the most about us?" I got up doing my evil smirk. Ray calls it my pedophile look.<br>"Don't John." I bit her nose. It's weird I know I love her nose it's so perfect she likes rubbing my Adams apple.  
>"Ah!" I ran for the door.<br>"I'm gonna get you back!" She yelled as I ran out laughing.

Ray's POV

John is still the guy I love. Nose biting and all. It hurt that he didn't want to kiss me. I thought he'd say "oh let's practice." He most have a girlfriend. I guess I missed the boat.

Randy's POV

"Ay, Orton!" I turned around.  
>"Sup Cena?" He looked pissed.<br>"Leave Ray alone." I rolled my eyes.  
>"What Mrs. Mystery sent you." I laughed.<br>"Dude, you're freaking her out."  
>"How?"<br>"You said you wanted anal with her." He whispered. I'd get freaky as fuck with Ray.  
>"I was just having fun. By the way. She's black how's her last name Ramirez?"<br>"That's not your business."  
>"You don't know. You just act like you're close to Ray."<br>"Nahum! She's adopted her dad is half mexican." I laughed. John always has to prove himself.  
>"Thanks, for the info." I laughed walking off.<p>

John's POV

I should call my mom. Because Ray is going to kill me. I'm going to die a slow painful death. No one knows this except the higher ups and me.

_**Segment**_

_**I walked down the hall after talking to Rochelle and Amy. I knocked on Ray's door. I did the same two more times then walked in. She was wearing a black lace bra with matching boy shorts. My jaw dropped as I stared at her tits. The crowd hollered and whistled.  
><strong>__**"They're big huh?" She laughed along with the audience.  
>"Oh, sorry. Umm I need a tag partner for tonight."<br>"I got you, boy." I went for a hug then realized she's the next thing to nude.  
>"Uhhh." She laughed and shook my hand.<br>"See you out there." I turned around she slapped my ass. The crowd oh'd. I blushed and left.**_

Ray's POV

I was getting into the zone getting ready to walk out the curtain. Some grabbed my side. John.  
>"Go get it, sexy!" He yelled over JBL's music. I laughed and walked out as my music played.<p>

John's POV

Ray and I won the match with a us both hitting a drop kick. I FU'd JBL. Ray put Joy in the Anaconda Vise. (A/N: I know it's CM Punk's move, but that's one of my favorite submissions) Joy tapped getting us the win. We celebrated in the ring. I gave Ray a hug before she headed to the top rope. I slapped her ass. The crowd oh'd again. We both laughed.  
>As we headed up the ramp. I heard a chant starting.<br>"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Ray laughed as we made it to the top of the ramp. She turned me towards her. My legs shook as she got closer to my lips. Then she got her payback. She bit my nose.  
>"Gotcha!" She ran to the back. I threw up the word life hand gesture before running after her. As I came through the curtain I heard a scream.<br>"GET OFF!" It was Ray. I ran down the stairs. Randy had her pressed up against a supply drawer. She slapped him.  
>"Mm, I like that." I pushed him away.<br>"Leave her alone." I said pulling Ray to my side.  
>"Oh, look at you. Saving your best friend. After letting her biggest secret out." I gave him a death glare.<br>"Shut up!" I said through my teeth.  
>"Oh, shut up about... RAY RAMIREZ BEING ADOPTED!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. All the locker room heard since they were in catering. Ray ran off crying.<br>"HERES A IDEA! If you want Ray don't put her shit out there!" I said turning red with anger.  
>"Take your own advice." He smirked. I ran off to find Ray. I found her on the ground crying behind a cart.<br>"Ray." I said reaching out to touch her. She pushed me away.  
>"How could you? I trusted you!"<br>"Ray, Randy was fucking with me. It came out!" She was crying so hard. Barely taking breaths. Ray had a terrible childhood and I'm bringing it all back to her.  
>"Ray, come here. I'm sorry." I opened my arms. She hesitated but got up and walked in.<br>"I love you. I'm sorry. I'll shut up next time." I rubbed her back. Her crying calmed.  
>"It's okay. It was going to come out at one point I just didn't want it to come out like this." She looked at me. I kissed the top of her head.<br>"If you get nightmares tonight-"  
>"I'll be in your room." She laughed. Sometimes if she thinks about her past she'll have nightmares. When she's with me she never gets them.<br>"Go shower. I'm sorry, I love you."  
>"I love you too." She walked off.<p>

Ray's POV

I just got out a nice warm bath. My phone has maybe 1,000 text messages asking what's wrong, but I'm going into me, myself, and I mode right now. I lotioned and changed into a camisole and sweat pants. Someone knocked on my door.  
>"Leave Randal!" I said looking through the peep hole.<br>"Let me apologize."  
>"I'm not going to accept that shit!"<br>"You're such a-" I swung the door open.  
>"Fuck you! You arrogant silver spoon in your mouth asshole!"<br>"Ray, I'm so sorry." He got closer looking at me with those killer blue eyes.  
>"I just want to know you. You send me on a chase. I love it. I just want a reaction out of you. Even if it's anger." He took my hand pulling me closer to his hard chest. His breath smelled like the mint gum he was chewing.<br>"I'm so sorry. You turn me on so easily. Like I'm 13." He some way made it in my room.  
>"But just tell me. I know you haven't dated anyone in a long time, and I know you must get horny. Whatever little device you use to get off is nothing compares to me." I rolled my eyes.<br>"With the short temper you have you must have the smallest dick in America." He smirked and went in his pants. I backed up as he whipped out his dick. He's a fucking big.  
>"Let me put him back." He said putting it away.<br>"He loves hot chicks." I'm speechless.  
>"Ray, you're beyond sexy. I would do whatever you want. I don't eat pussy, but I would chow down on you. You can use me however you want and I won't tell a soul."<br>"How am I appose to believe that when you just told my biggest secret to everyone."  
>"I'm sorry. Let me show you." He grabbed my pussy through my sweats. I moaned softly. Then I realized who's touching me. I tried to slap him but he grabbed my hand and sucked on my fingers. I moaned again. My defenses are slowly falling. Randy's hand made it to the inside of my panties. Randy laid me on the bed and took my pants and panties off.<br>"Wow, you got that good pussy." He opened my legs slowly. I'm really living in the moment right now.  
>"Oh, I bet you taste so sweet." He took a hard lick of my pussy. My breathing was low and shallow.<br>"Ah, fuck." It's been the longest since someone has eaten me out. He started fingering me while licking on my clit.  
>"Mm, just like pie." He laughed. I throw my head back. I'm hate myself right now, but it feels so good. I pushed Randy's head down as he sucked on my clit. I turned him over and he was pretty much being suffocated by my pussy. I started grinding hard on his face.<br>"Ah, fuck I'm cumming." I let all my thick cum drip on to his cocky, shit talking mouth. I got off of him. My cum was running up into his nose, on his lips and chin rolling down his cheeks. He was trying to catch his breath. I laughed.  
>"Time for me to get mine." He said giving me a hungry stare.<br>"Sorry, nope. Bye." I grabbed him by his hoodie throwing him out.  
>"You're such a bitch." He growled sitting on the floor.<br>"You were the one on your knees begging for the pussy. That makes you my bitch." I flipped him off and closed the door.

Randy's POV

Ray came hard as fuck. Half my face is covered in cum. Some rolling down my chest to my shirt. I got the ground wiping my face. I didn't help I need to take a shower to get her sweetness off. I made it back to my room. John was walking down the hall. He stopped seeing my face.  
>"What's all that?" He gestured to my face laughing.<br>"I ate some good pie." I smirked. He scrunched his eyebrows as I walked in my room.

Ray's POV

I had to change my sheets due to the huge cum stain on it. I can't believe I let Randy do that. I hate his guts and I let him get to my woman hood. He didn't actual he all of it, but it's close enough. I have to say it felt so good but that's probably because I haven't had sex in about three years. I want to be in a committed relationship having sex. Well that's gone to hell now since Randy just gave me oral. Someone knocked on my door.  
>"Wait a minute, John!" Fuck not now I'm not even down from my high. I stuffed the cover under the bed and opened the door.<br>"Hey, John." I said trying not to look suspicious.  
>"Hey, you okay? You look red." He went to hug me. I kept walking.<br>"I'm good. What's up?" He closed the door.  
>"I wanted to stay at your play the ac in mine is out."  
>"Oh, okay."<br>"Where's your cover?"  
>"Can you believe it. The maids forgot it give me a cover, and they want us to tip." I laughed awkwardly.<br>"You weird, Ramirez." He laughed laying on my bed.  
>"Come here. We haven't cuddle in forever." I feel so bad. If should've hooked up with anyone it should've been John. Not Randy. I laid next to John. He smiled and kissed my cheek.<br>"I missed you so much. I love you Ray." He hugged me. John doesn't cross the line with me. Randy did more than cross the line.  
>"I love you too, John."<br>"Ray, what would you do if I turned over and fucked the hell out of you right now?" He asked looking straight at me.  
>"I would go with it."<br>"Then what would you say the next morning?"  
>"I love you. Let's do it again." I smiled.<br>"Oh, I had a dream. You slapped the shit out of me." I laughed.  
>"I'm kinky. I was probably trying to role play." He held my hand. Damn it damn it damn it fuck! Why didn't I stop Randy.<br>"I'm tired. I love you." He cuddled with me before going to sleep. Me on the other hand wanted to cry. I feel like I just screwed up any chance of John and I becoming a couple.

**Review Purdy Please**


End file.
